leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Muneshige
}} Muneshige (Japanese: ムネシゲ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Okuni, Tadakatsu, Kanetsugu, Yukimura, Gracia and Hanbei]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=6}} Rank II |capacity=7}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 60% link with Staravia or Staraptor while Ginchiyo is in a non-adjacent kingdom. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Still asleep, I'd say." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"This looks bad..." :* When victory is near: ::"Let's finish this thing off." :* Otherwise: ::"The time has come, has it?" * Start of battle: ** When attacking a castle: ::"Let's hope for a challenging enemy." :* When defending a castle: ::"They won't get away with this." * During battle: :"The wind blows whichever way it likes... Isn't that so, ? That's how we should live, me and you... Just as we want to..." * When ordering to attack: :"Try using !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"The future is something we build with our own hands." :* To a wild Pokémon kingdom location: ::"What kind of encounter is awaiting us, I wonder?" * Upon forming a link: :"Coming with me, ?" * When using an item: :"Now! Use my !" * When using his Warrior Skill: :"Right, let's ruffle some feathers!" * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"See! The wind cannot be stopped by anyone!" :* If he defended a castle: ::"The battle is ours." * When defeated: ** If recruitable: ::"It seems that the wind blows in your direction." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Oh, what a pain..." :* Otherwise: ::"To think that it would all end here..." * When being recruited: :"Together, let us send the winds of domination blowing across the plains of Ransei!" * When a Pokémon evolves into a Perfect Link Pokémon: :"... I sense a greater power than I did before... Do you feel it too? I feel as though I become stronger if you're around, . Let's stay friends." * When the player's army has conquered 10 kingdoms: :"Something tells me that soon we will have to see off < >'s army..." * At the start of : :"Perfectly. I knew that you would feel this way. So, the first person to unite Ransei is the winner... This might be just a game, but...it sounds like I'm going to achieve your ambition before you do, Ginchiyo!" * At the end of Blowing in the Wind: :"Indeed. I think being Warlord rather suits me." :"You may be a Warlord here in Ransei. But I don't think the rest of the cares about the squabbles that happen here. Do you, Ginchiyo?" :"Hehe..." Profile A capricious type who has the tendency to show off. When there's something he wants to get done, however, he has the talent to pull almost anything off. Trivia Historical origin Muneshige is based on the real-life of Japanese history. Ginchiyo was his wife and ( ) was his father-in-law. The served as retainers to the , which included ( ). Muneshige's father, ( ) was also a retainer of the Ōtomo. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Flying-type Trainers Category:Normal-type Trainers de:Muneshige es:Tachibana Muneshige zh:宗茂